Finis les vacances !
by Akarot
Summary: Finis les vacances , bonjour la rentrée , et avec elle toute les vieilles habitudes ( bonnes ou pas) . Un petit OS sur la matinée de la rentrée des classes à Konoha . Les personnages principaux sont ceux de la génération de Kakashi : Kurenai , Gai , Anko , Kakashi , le 3e Hokage et quelques membres de l'Akatsuki ! Enjoy.


Fini les vacances, bonjour la rentrée et avec, toutes les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

/ * / Pour certain c'est se réveiller à l'aurore...

Kurenaî, malgré qu'elle ait un peu la flemme, éteignit son réveille et s'assit dans son lit pour bâiller à son aise en étirant ses bras, puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Elle sortit de sa maison une dizaine de minute plus tard et se mis à courir. Alors qu'elle martelait le sol d'un pas régulier dans le calme et la quiétude du petit matin, elle entendit des cris 'assez familier troubler le gazouillis des oiseaux. Se retournant , elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise en découvrant un Gaï entrain de faire beaucoup de bruit devant un Kakashi blasé. Kurenaï décida de faire une pause et les rejoignit.

_**-**_Je paris que tu n'arriveras pas à faire ça , fit-il en se mettant à jongler avec ce qu'il avait dans les poches( clés, téléphone portable, briquet et canif) et courant sur un rondin de bois, sur la pointe des pieds et les genoux au niveau de la taille à chaque remontées . HAHAHA ! HA !

_**-**_... répondis Kakashi, promenant un regard ennuyé sur son ami avant de le reporter sur la nouvelle arrivante.

_**-**_Salut les gars !

_**-**_Bonjour Kurenaî.

_**-**_HAHAHA HAïeuhhh ! S'exclama l'adolescent en combi verte et à la coupe au bol en s'écrasant au sol, accompagné d'un clingcling-toc-pac-boum de ses effets qui se dispersaient autour de lui.

_**-**_Gaî , ça va? Fit-elle alors que Kakashi pouffait de rire.

_**-**_J'ai trébuché et puis tu m'as déconcentré, fit-il en se relevant.

_**-**_Ouais, c'est ça ... souffla Kakashi avec un regard gouguenard.

_**-**_Mais, Gaï secoua une fois ses cheveux (soudainement éclairés par un rayon de soleil) , je vais bien, termina-t-il en sortant son pousse et montra ses dents d'une blancheur Colgate . Quand à toi, repris-t-il en se retournant vers Hatake , tu ne paye rien pour attendre , on commence cette course quand tu veux!

_**-**_Non, moi je rentre chez moi. Répondis l'autre en tournant ses talons.

_**-**_Pourquoi, tu te défile? Avec une lueur de défis dans le regard.

_**-**_Je veux pas être en retard pour le premier jour, c'est tout. A toute'! Fit-il en souriant à Kurenaï.

_**-**_Bon, moi je continue mon parcours, lacha Kurenaî en s'éloignant. On se voit plus tard.

Sur ce, ils laissèrent un Gaï perplexe tout seul, qui se demandait comment pouvait-on être en retard alors que les cours ne commençait qu'à 8h et qu'il ne faisait que 6h moins 53 min ? A moins que ce ne soit juste une excuse ? Dans ce cas là il fallait absolument qu'il soit au meilleur de sa forme pour leur prochain duel.

_**-**_100 pompes !déclara-t-il en atterrissant sur ses mains et commença ses pompes avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Un, deux, trois, quatre ...

Kakashi était retourné chez lui, et aussitôt arriver dans sa chambre s'était écrouler dans son lit pour récupérer les heures de sommeil que Gaï lui avait arraché à coup de "Je vais te battre cette fois!".Tout ça parce l'homme en vert lui avait prêter quelques euros pour le cinéma (il avait égarer son porte feuille Dieu-je-ne-sais-ou) en échange d'un duel.

/ * / Par contre, pour d'autres ...

_**-**_Mmh, non, encore dormir. Hn, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait aussi froid ? Merde, ça pus à côté de moi

Pourquoi me diriez vous?

Anko Mitarashi (eh oui parce que c'est elle) avait assisté à une super teuf la veille, histoire de bien finir les vacances en beauté. Quitte à commencer la rentrée avec une gueule de bois indescriptible, mais bon, ça viendra plus tard. Bon, c'était donc une grande fête, mais pas n'importe laquelle, car elle était donné par le groupe de quaïd le plus craint du village (panpanpanpan) : L'Akatsuki. On se demande comment une jeune citoyenne du village de la feuille a-t-elle pu se laisser détourner du bon droit chemin ? Mais parce qu'elle n'a pas vraiment été épargnée par la vie, orpheline à l'âge de 12 ans, elle a été recueillie par un oncle sadique qui avait pour principale loisir de torturer les gens, avant que les services sociaux ne la tirent de là pour une famille d'accueil. Mitarashi s'est donc tourné vers les fiestas et les bonnes buverie comme réconfort.

Et c'est pas toujours évident , surtout quand on se réveille à moins d'une heure de la rentrée des classes , allongés dans une salle de bain prés des toilettes ( où elle a vomit quelques heures plutôt ) , à moitié habiller , avec une migraine monumentale qui commence à poindre , et un espèce de fou furieux qui veut absolument aller au toilettes , la forçant à ouvrir les yeux.

- Mais merde, fou moi la paix, tu voit pas que j'essaye de dormir ? P'tint. Rugis-t-elle intérieurement à l'énergumène qui s'acharnait contre la porte de la petite salle de bain, sans pour autant bouger un petit doigt.

Finalement, constatant que la personne était vraiment décider à rentrer, et surtout parce qu'elle avait aucune envie de galérer un peu plus, Anko se déplaça péniblement pour libérer l'entrée qu'elle avait encombré. Aussitôt, un grand balèze avec les cheveux en bataille et la peau (bizarrement) bleue-gris, se précipita et se soulagea dans les toilettes sans même faire attention à la jeune fille. Anko détourna les yeux (beurk) et se leva avec difficultés (ce qui lui coutait tous l'effort du monde), elle prit appuis contre le mur et marcha doucement en dehors de la pièce. Après une dizaine de minute à raser les murs du couloir tout en boitillant (car elle été juste chaussé d'une seule botte), elle arriva dans la cuisine, où régnait un désordre sans nom. Elle avisa quand même un petit tabouret et s'assit dessus prés du comptoir.

Justement, Konan, une punk aux cheveux bleus avec plein de piercing était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Café ? fit-elle impassiblement en voyant le visage déconfit d'Anko.

- Oui oui, merci. Souffla celle-ci, avant de prendre une tasse remplie d'un liquide marron bouillant.

- Je l'ai fait corser. Prévient- elle, sans pour autant transparaitre la moindre émotion.

Pour être corser, il l'est, pensa Anko tout en grimaçant. Elle but quand même sa tasse jusqu'à la finir, rien de mieux contre la gueule de bois. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, et un jeune brun à la peau pâle et avec 2 énormes poches sous les yeux fit son entrée.

-Waaa, déjà sortit Itachi , tu devient matinale ma parole ? Railla le balèze des toilettes.

- Pas eu le choix ! Lâcha celui ci en s'affalant sur un canapé. J'ai du ramené mon ptit frangin à l'école, c'est la rentrée. Fit-il en fermant les yeux.

TILT, dans la tête d'Anko.

- Oh p*t$in de bor!del de m+rde ! lança-t-elle en se redressant de son tabouret. Il est qu'elle heure ? En fouillant ses poches, elle trouvât son téléphone, qui affichait 7h20mn. Elle avait encore le temps, mais devait se dépêcher.

-Ou est mon haut ? Où sont mes chaussures ? S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers une des chambres.

Là, même constat : tout est sans-dessus-dessous. Mais au milieu de tous ce bazar une seule chose faisait tâche, ou plutôt une tête. Un rouquin aux cheveux touffus sortait des draps, et dormait profondément. Anko se mit à fouiller dans les tas d'affaires éparpiller et découvrit son t-shirt et son autre chaussure qu'elle mit aussitôt, elle prit aussi quelques billets dans un pantalon (ce n'est pas voler quand c'est nécessaire) et un cachet d'aspirine trouver par terre (c'était crade mais elle n'avait pas le choix).

C'était vraiment mal partit comme journée, pensa-t-elle en se rafraîchissant le visage dans le lavabo et en avalant l'aspirine. Elle sortit en vitesse du repère des Akatsuki, sans dire au revoir et en claquant la porte.

Elle se mit à courir en direction du lycée tout en espérant trouver un taxi.

/ * / Pendant ce temps là ...

Chez les Sarutobi, le petit déjeuné se poursuivait en toute tranquillité. En effet , toute la famille se réunissait au grand complet devant une grande table magnifiquement parée de bons petits plats préparer par Mme Sarutobi . Et le chef de famille, Hiruzen Sarutobi, couvait de son œil paternel toutes les personnes attablées. Une demi-heure plus tôt, les membres du clan effectuaient son rituel matinal dans la grande salle.

Mais Hiruzen n'était pas seulement le chef d'un des clan les plus influents de Konoha , il été aussi l'actuelle doyen de la Grande Académie de Konoha . Académie qui prenait en charge les jeunes konohaiens de la maternelle jusqu'à la terminale.

Cette journée était importante pour Mr Sarutobi, quoique banale, il était très conscient de toutes les responsabilités que lui incombait son poste sans pour autant l'appréhender. La force de l'âge, l'habitude et l'amour de son travail faisait de lui la personne la plus apte à diriger l'Académie, chose qu'il savait fort bien.

Debout face à la grande bais vitrée de son bureau, admirait l'édifice monumentale de l'Académie.  
Mr Sarutobi se préparera mentalement au discours qu'il allait devoir faire, mais surtout à la nouvelle année scolaire auquel il devait faire face.

Une sonnerie stridente retentit à travers toute l'Académie, et la grande porte s'ouvre laissant entrée une affluence d'élève qui se dispersât en entrant dans la cour, mais qui avançait tous vers le lieu de rassemblement. Hiruzen ne put s'empêcher de penser au cycle de la vie à ce moment là. Il y a plus de 30 , il était à la place de ces jeunes étudiants , son fils ainés , Akira , avait lui aussi fait tout son premier cycle dans ce lieu , son fils cadet , Asuma , était en dernier année , et son petit fils ,Konohamaru , les succéderaient sur les bancs de l'Académie d'ici quelques années. .

Une personne fit irruption dans son bureau, et le tira par la même occasion de ses pensées. C'était sa secrétaire.

- Mr Le directeur, il est 8h, votre discours commence dans 5min, tous les professeurs sont déjà présents et les élèves prennent place, Nous n'attendons plus que vous.

-Merci, je viens tout de suite.

Mr le directeur sortit en refermant soigneusement sa porte, puis s'engagea dans le couloir qui mène vers la grande cour. Tout en marchant, il donnait des poignées de main ou faisait un signe de tête pour saluer ses collègues-employés.

Il montât sur la petite estrade, face aux élèves, rajustât son micro puis pris la parole.


End file.
